


Sick days

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [14]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Caring!Ben, M/M, Sick!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>can you please write a story about mike sick at home getting bored while ben's at work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick days

Sniffling, Mike sat up in bed, covers pooling around his hips and he instantly froze. Gosh this was cold. He grabbed the covers back up and covered himself back up.

“Ben?” he asked, voice thick with sleep and illness and then he was coughing, body shacking with the force of it.

“Shit, Mike?”The sleepy form of Ben sat up too, hands coming down to touch his forehead, checking his temperature and he hissed a ‘shit’.

“You are pretty hot.” Ben said, curling his arm around Mike's shoulder to pull him closer.

“I know that.” Mike pressed out, triggering another coughing fit which had him breathless.

“Hush.” Was murmured into his ear and he smiled.

“You stay home and I will get all kinds of medication for you, okay?” Ben asked holding him closer as the man in his arms sniffled.

“But you will come home as quick as possible, right?” he whispered, not wanting another coughing fit to destroy his current breathing pattern.

“I will try. I have to stop at the HQ and get some stuff. I will be as quick as possible.” Soft kisses were pressed into his hair which reminded Ben that Mike had indeed a really high body temperature.

A few seconds went by and then Ben was moving, out of the bed and into the kitchen to make a tea for Mike while he dressed and collected everything he would need. Going back to the bedroom he presented Mike with a steaming herbal tea and a glass full of orange juice.

“I will get you something to eat on the way, okay?”

A nod and then Mike was sipping on the cup, smiling around the hot tea.

“I love you.” Ben said and gave Mike a kiss on the forehead before rushing out of the house. He didn’t want to stay longer as he had to away from Mike.

* * *

 

After the tea was emptied, he begun to sip on the juice, enjoying the coolness rushing over his sore throat.

But after the glass was finished, he hadn’t a single idea what he could do now. Moving was painful and made him cough a lot and his phone was laying on the kitchen table. With a sigh, a careful one that didn’t hurt him, he reached out for the remote of the TV and turned it on.

Flipping through the channels made him realize how boring everything was. He wished Ben would be here. Now.

Two hours went by that way. Him flipping through the channels and watching really bad shows just for the sake of noise until Ben came through the front door, followed by hurried steps up the stairs and then the door busted open.

“I am so sorry.” Ben breathed and stripped off the jacket and shoes before sitting himself next to Mike, unpacking the bags he carried.

Piles of piles of medication came tumbling out, followed by tea and some light snacks and some vitamin drinks.

“We had some problems in the HQ and they needed me and I tried to be as quick as I ….” Ben stopped as a hand came to lie over his lips, shutting him up quite good.

“’'ts alright.” Mike muttered and reached for the vitamin drink and swallowed half of the bottle's content in one go.

Ben breathed a relieved sigh and stood up, cradling a hand through Mike's hair.

“Going to make you a chicken soup, okay?”

Mike smiled as he muttered a “Yes.”

“And please look through the meds. Maybe you find something that will help?” Ben looked helplessly to the pile and looked back up at Mike.

“I will.” Mike said and pushed Ben weakly into the direction of the door.

“And make me tea, will you?”

“Okay.”  
  
It was a lot better with Ben there, Mike decided and snuggled back into the pillow and smiled when he saw what Ben bought as medication.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
